hari terburuk?
by pasokon-megane
Summary: apa benar ini hari terburuk untuk cencer ,,emmm kurasa tidak warning!:boyxboy ,Lemon


"tidak usah janken ,biar aku yg membawanya,tapi sebagai gantinya aku mau kita belajar bersama dirumahmu untuk ujian besok shin-chan"ujar takao sambil menaiki sepeda sambil menaiki sepeda yg menarik grobak.

Pria bertumbuh tinggi yg di panggil shin-chan itu hanya mengangguk ,biasa nya dia langsung memprotes jika takao minta diajari ,,bukannya belajar paling dia Cuma akan membuat rumahnya brantakan ,tapi dari pada dia harus membawa sepeda grobak itu, lagi pula menurut oha asa ini hari terburuk untuk para cancer kalau janken pun dia pasti akan kalah.

-Midotaka -

"shinnnn-channnnnn sudah setenggah jam kita belajar terus tapi kau sama sekali belum memberiku minum,aku hampir mati kehausan" rengek pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu,

"jika kau haus ambil saja sendiri nanodayo"

"mana ada ,tamu mengambil minumannya sendiri"

"…" pemuda berkacamata itu tidak menjawab dia masih sibuk dengan bukunya menghapal setiap kata didalamnya .

"hai hai ,akan ku ambi sendiri "ujar takao sambil berjalan ke dapur dengan malasnya

"shin-chan aku bawakan untukmu juga nih'takao menaruh orange juice di depan pria bersurai hijau itu

"aku kan tidak memintamu membawakannya untukku juga nanodayo "

"ahhh, segarnya "

Urat di dahi midorima berkedut dia kesal merasa di acuhkan lalu ia meneguk orange juice hingga habis,

"wow shin-chan ternyata kau haus juga ,1 gelas penuh kau habiskan dengan sekali teguk"takao menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya .

"berisik!" semprot midorima dengan muka memerah

"ne ,shin-chan"sekarang iya duduk disamping pria bersurai hijau itu

"apa lagi?"

"aku tidak mengerti maksudnya ini tolong ajari aku"takao memasang wajah memelas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk buku ,

"pelajari saja sendiri nanodayo"

"aku kan kesini agar kau bisa mengajariku "

"…." Midorima tidak menjawab dia sedang sibuk dengan bukunya

"Ne shin-chan ayolah.."menarik buku ditangan midorima "..ajari aku "ia menedekatkan wajahnya ke pria berkacamata itu .

Blush~

Wajah midorima memerah karena wajah takao terlalu dekat dengannya ,

"sudah ku bilang belajar saja sendiri bakao"ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari point guard shutoku itu,

Tapi anehnya wajahnya semakin memanas tubuhnya bergetar ,nafasnya menjadi berat

"obatnya sudah bereaksi rupanya "ujar takao sambil membelai lembut pipi midorima dengan lembut

"oobat apa,kau menaru..hmff"belum selesi midorima melanjutkan kata-katanya bibirnya sudah tersumpal oleh bibir takao .

Takao menghisap bibir midorima dengan lembut melumatnya ,sedangkan midorima tidak membalas ciuman nya bibirnya masih mengatup padahal dia menikmatinya, tapi dia terlalu malu mengakui kalau dia menikmatinya .

Takao dengan mendorong tubuh midorima dengan kasar hingga pemuda bersurai hijau itu terlentang di lantai .takao mengunci tangan midorima agar berhenti meronta ,,bibirnya kini turun menjilati leher jenjang midorima

"hah ah hah baakao heen tikan.."ujar midorima dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dan muka merah padam ,takao menghentikan kegiatannya iya menatap mata midorima dalam-dalam ,baru kali ini ia melihat takao meprti macan yang kelaparan ,sungguh menakutkan sangat menakutkan,hari ini memang benar-benar hari sial untuk pria cancer ini.

"hentikan katamu?" pria bersurai hitam itu terseyum miring

"cu kup ta ka o hah hah hah sudah hentik an hah hah"nafasnya masih terengah-engah tubuhnya bergetar hebat mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya ,.tanpa membuang kesempatan itu takao kembali menlumat bibir pemuda cancer itu dengan ganasnya memasukan lidahnya mengabsen deretan gigi midorima ,pemuda itu tak kuat lagi persetan dengan gengsi dia ikut larut kedalam ciuman takao ,ia mulai membalas ciuman takao ,lidah mereka kini saling beradu tangan takao tak mau diam ia melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja midorima dengan penuh semangat lalu tangannya mulai merabah dada bidang midorima dengan lembut,dia mulai memilah milah nipple midorima "hemm" midorima mulai mendesah ditenggah tenggah ciumannya, takao melepas ciumannya pasokan oksigennya sudah mulai habis mengatur kembali nafasnya "ternyata kau menikmatinya juga kan?"goda takao sambil mengelus pipi lembut midorima dengan hati hati takut lecet.

"rupanya kau sudah merencanakan ini dari awal hah hah hah"ujar midorima dengan mata sayu dan nafas yang masih terengah –engah

"hemm kau sangat manis saat berada di bawah shin chan"tersenyum licik sambil membelai bibir midorima ,alis midorima berkedut ,dia sangat kesal dibilang manis ia tidak trima kalau dia yang jadi uke nya,,. Takao mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ia hendak mencium bibir pria tsundere itu tapi..

BRAKKK!

"Awww!" teriak takao kesakitan sekarang posisi tubuh nya terlentang dilantai tangan midorima mencengkram bahu takao dengan kuat ,

"akan kubuktikan siapa yang lebih pantas berada di atas nanodayo"midorima menatap tajam takao sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya ,tangannya berpindah ke belakang kepala takao lalu menarik nya supaya wajah takao lebih dekat dengan wajah nya lalu ia mulai melumat bibir takao dengan ganasnya ,takao tak mau kalah tangannya mulai merabah dada dan perut pemuda bersurai hijau itu ,mencubit nipple midorima dengan gemasnya "ughhh" midorima melepaskan ciumannya dengan paksa lalu mendorong hingga punggung pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu menempel lantai lalu lalu ia menggunci kedua tangan takao dengan kakinya " kau kasar sekali shin-chan"

Midorima tak peduli ucapan takao ,dia melepas kemejanya lalu menggikat kedua tangan takao kebelakang dengan kemejanya .midorima melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Midorima mulai menjilati bibir takao lalu turun keleher ia lalu mengigiti leher takao dengan gemas hingga menimbulkan bercak2 merah ,ia berhenti sebentar lalu mencium dalam dalam aroma tubuh pemuda itu .

Midorima langgsung membuka paksa kemeja pemuda itu dengan paksa hingga kancing lepas

"hei kau merusak kee ahhhggg"takao mendesah kegelian saat lidah midorima menjilat nipplenya,tanggan midorima merabah sesuatu yang mengeras yang sedari tadi minta di bebaskan ,ia meraba sedikit meremas hingga yang punya mengeluh kenikmatan apalagi mulut midorima masih aktif menghisap nipple takao

"ahkkhh shhinnn chann~ hmmm"takao makin tak terkontrol tubuhnya mengliat gliat keenakan ,

Midorima melepas bibir nya sekarang ia mulai membuka clana takao hingga benda milik takao mencuat keluar sempurna dengan lucunya,ia mulai mengocok benda milik takao dengan lembut sementara tangan yang satunya lagi sedang sibuk memasukan jari jarinya kedalam lubang milik takao,

"ahhkhhh jaaa ngan di situu ahkkkkhh" takao benar-benar tersiksa tangannya yang terikat jadi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan desahan sexy dari bibir merahnya .pemandangan yang luar biasa wajah takao bagai kepiting rebus merah siap di santap bibir kecil takao yang terus menerus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan menggoda kepalanya menggeleng kesana kemari menahan rasa nikmat membuat midorima ingin cepat2 memasukan bendanya dan memasukanya kedalam lubang babibu ia melepaskan clananya mengeluarkan benda miliknya yang sudah mengeras sempurna lalu mengarahkan nya ke lubang takao lalu perlahan lahan memasuki lubang tersebut.

Takao terbelalak tak percaya benda sebesar itu akan masuk kedalam lubangnya apa lagi ini pertama baginya akan sesakit apa nanti ,"HENTIKANNN sudah cukup,,kumohon jangan"pinta takao dengan muka mau menangis

Tanpa mempedulikan rengekan takao ,ia memasukannya lagi sekrang baru kepalanya saja yang masuk tapi takao sudah menjerit kesakitan "AAAAghhhh shin-chan sakittttt"air mata takao mulai mengalir di sudut matanya,,

"tahan sebentar takao ,semua akan baik baik saja "ujar midorima menenangkan takao sambil menghapus air mata pemuda itu.

"kkauu ehmm kejamm sekalihh ,setidakk nyaaa kau lepaskan ikattan muu ini "

THRUST~

Sekarang benda miliknya sepenuhnya masuk kedalam lubang takao

"AAAAgghhh"desah takao ,midorima berhasil menabrak sesuatu yang membuat takao mendesah keenakan

Midorima tersenyum bangga lalu iya mengerakan pinggulnya maju mundur

"ehhmmmbb" takao mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mendesah

Midorima tersenyum licik lalu tangan berpindah ke benda milik takao lalu mengocoknya dengan keras

"aghhhh ah ah"

Midorima makin bersemangat mengerakan pinggulnya ia berhasil membuat takao mendesah dengan sexynya ,tangannya masih aktif mengocok benda milik takao ,.

"aghhh shinn ah ahah aku mauuu emmmpp"belum selesai ia mengatakan sesuatu bibirnya sudah dilumat pria bersurai hijau itu dengan ganasnya

"emmmbbb"

Midorima menperdalam ciumannya ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan juga tanggannya

Sudah tidak bis ditahan lagi

"Emmmnggghhhhhh"desah mereka tertahan oleh ciuman ,mereka keluar bersama ,, cairan milik takao sudah mengotori perut dan tangan midorima,,ia juga merasakan sesuatu mengalir dilubangnya,

Midorima melepaskan ciumannya lalu iya membisikan sesuatu ditelinga takao

"aku mencintaimu takao,,dari dulu aku ingin melakukan ini dengan mu "

Midorima mencium kening takao dengan penuh cinta lalu memandangi wajah takao yang memerah.

Takao sedikit terkejut tak percaya tsundere berkacamata itu menyatakan cinta ia takmenyangka perasan mereka sama ,takao tersenyu bahagia

"aku tau tapi lepaskan dulu ikatan mu ini"

"ehhh"wajah midorima merah ,ia langsung membuka ikatan ditangan takao,

Takao lang sung memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat

"aku senang sekali tenyata perasaan kita sama aku ingin terus bersamamu "ujar takao penuh dengan kebahagian,

"ehmmmm sepertinya ini sudah gelap,sebaiknya kau menginap disini,jadi kita bisa melanjutkan belajar"ujar midorima dengan muka memerah

"nanti aku akan mengajarimu nanodayo "lanjutnya

"hah! Benarkah?! Aaaku senang sekali shin-chan"takao memandangi midorima dengan mata berbinar-binar lalu memeluk erat pria berkacamata tersebut .

"sudah sudah lepaskan takao aku tidak bisa bernafas…."

-end-

"AAAA shin-chan apanya yang belajar bersama ,setelah mandi kau malah menyaretku kekamarmu lalu kau melakukan nya lagi semalaman,, ahhhh tubuhku rasanya remuk sekarang ,,padahal hari ini kan ujian ,ya ampun apa yang harus lakukan,hancur sudahhhh"oceh takao

"berhenti mengoceh bakao kita bisa telat nanodayo"ujar midorima sambil membenari kacamatanya .

"cepat naik bakao"

"kau mau mengedarainya?"

"sudah cepat lah naik ,kita bisa telat nanodayo"

"tapi kau kan belum pernah.."

"diam lah cepat naik kau jadi bisa belajar,ini pakai saja buku rangkuman ku nanodayo"

Ia memberikan bukunya ke takao

Takao tersenyum lebar lalu ia duduk digrobak itu ,tak pernah ia sebahagia ini


End file.
